One Of A Kind Hero
by HanziPikaChu
Summary: A story I am writing from my imagination , not based on Twilight because I hate Twilight! (will beFull of love) , missions and comedy. :D there will be twelve chapters when complete.


**One of a Kind Hero**

**Prologue**

**Hello, my name is D.C.I Milligan I am documenting the first tale of my dear friend and work pal, Natalia Dornisk. A simple minded, twenty-one year old international detective from Central Pennsylvania. Now Natalia has many talents, from excelling in many subjects in university to being the best tracker the world currently has to offer. I intend to write this in her words right here, in Kensington, London.**

**Before I continue, I think I should tell you a little secret about her that only few of us know…**

**Natalia is a vampire and has been for at least 189 years.**

**Chapter One**

**Just the Beginning**

**Humans, They ALWAYS feel over 100 whenever it's time to crawl up out of their plush, comfy beds to get ready for work.**

**All of their complaining drives me nuts! They don't have to sort themselves out without a mirror every morning just because they have no reflection, or go out in the middle of the night to look for decent food. Me? Well, I was human once until that dumb bloodsucker bit me and didn't think to finish me off! So, I'm stuck like this. Two hundred and ten years of age, Yep, I was 21 when I transformed. It has its good parts I guess; I still look pretty good for my age. **

**I still have my Night Sky blue eyes, Porcelain white skin and Raven black hair. There's only one problem I can actually think of. I have fangs that tend to stick out whenever I smile….Brilliant.**

**I just happen to seem a bit weird to people in work to, you see I'm a special detective. Oh , No I don't think I'm better than everyone else , I've just been put into that category because I am classed as a supernatural being. I have super speed & strength beyond my control. Once I ran into a titanium door…It still has the dented details of my face…Don't ask.**

**Anyway back to the point.**

**April, 6th, 2001, Ministry of Defence, London.**

**I was staying overnight in the investigation centre, doing my research on a prime murder suspect as per usual. Strangely I fell asleep. About two hours later I had a phone call from Milligan.**

"**Natalia?"**

"**What is it Milligan? You just woke me up…" I said sharply**

"**I didn't know vampires sleep?"**

"**Just spit it out Milligan!"**

"**Ok, OK keep your fangs in your gob" I rolled my eyes at this stupid comment.**

"**Dante Jones, the famous five star Grammy award winning actor , has been kidnapped by the Italian Mafia based in Venice whilst filming his latest movie, We need YOU to find him and bring him back to the United Kingdom safely and unharmed"**

"**Sounds easy to me, who's the suspect? Denozo? Or is it Lucien Grigorra?" **

"**Donny Denozo is the suspect I'm afraid, come to the Piccadilly base at once, Agent Baxter will meet you there"**

"**Of course…And why the Mutt?!"**

**D.C.I Milligan hung up on me...Rude!**

**After this, I set off to the Piccadilly sewers to meet Baxter.**

**Chapter Two**

**Impeccably Ideal Instructions**

**Once I had arrived at my required destination it was midnight, the perfect time to travel through the sewer with Agent. Frank Baxter. The experience was abhorrent, half an hour trudging through the slimy sludge with a highly competitive Lycan! Of course I mean that in the nicest way possible. Milligan greeted us both at the high tech security gate.**

"**Ah" He smiled "Perfect timing as usual"**

"**We would have been quicker if it weren't for her complaining about her bloody shoes!" Frank gave me a glare which was not very welcomed by me. At all.**

"**Do you have any idea how much these cost me! Half of my first set of wages went into these babies! AND THEY WERE GETTING CAKED IN MUD AND CRAP! Helloooo!" **

"**Try not to over-react, we were in the sewers for god sake, what did you expect? Green grass and flowers?"**

**Milligan interrupted this petty scene before I could end it by smacking that stupid hound in the face…**

"**Come, Come now you two, you are in the same team, learn to respect each other or don't bother talking to one another"**

**He pulled out his PDA and entered the code into the vault doors.**

"**4 ,5 ,8,2,9,14,23,A,S,D,F,7Y" And through the corridor we went.**

**Chapter Three**

**Horror at Head-Quarters**

**It took at least half an hour through tricky titanium doors, one of which still has the imprints of my face, complicated pin codes and agonizing stair-cases to react our underground S****3n****U offices. What does S****3n****U stand for?**

**Special Secret Supernatural Units.**

**Yep, this is the place to go if people like me, "Mythical" and "Supernatural", want to become part of the government's spy/intelligence agency. Whether you are a Lycan, Vampire, Ghoul or whatever, you are very welcome as long as you fit the part.**

**Oh of I go, babbling away again, allow me to change the subject back to the offices. **

**We had to see the Chief Inspector Van-Gargoyus for more details about our newest mission. **

"**Ah about time, Milligan." **

"**Nice to see you too, Vincent "There was an edgy silence in the room for about a minute at least.**

"**So…" Baxter began**

"**What do we have to do dude?" Big mistake. Calling Vincent a dude…That's just asking for trouble.**

"**Dude? So instead of being the head of your company I am a DUDE?"**

"**Well you are a guy right?" **

**I couldn't help but giggle; I knew what was coming up.**

"**How many times do I have to go through this, I AM A GARGOYLE, and I AM MADE OF STONE, WE, I-e gargoyles, ARE MADE OF STONE, WE ARE NOT GIVEN PARTS WHICH INTERPRET GENDER, I AM NEITHER MALE NOR FEMALE!" His stone cold face was clearly heating up…Talk about hot-headed.**

**Milligan and I were in stitches whilst Frank just stood there with a gigantic grin on his face.**

**Vincent handed me a piece of yellow paper which included where we needed to go.**

"**Venice?" I looked up at Baxter with a huge grin on my face "We're going to Venice!"**

"**Well I better get the boat ready" Milligan clearly had other ideas.**

"**Why prepare that little contraption of yours when you can take the private jet?"**

"**You mean the super-mid 564!? Whoa! Do I get to pilot it?"**

"**It has the auto-pilot numb-nuts" I screwed up the paper into a ball and lobbed it at his face, much to Vincent's amusement. However, Milligan was not too pleased.**

"**Come on you two stop messing around, Davidson has prepared the jet already, get your stuff and go!"**

"**Awww but it's fun hitting him in the face"**

"**You can do that later Dornisk, Now MOVE!"**

"**Fine…" **

**Frank looked at me and started laughing all the way back to our dorms and now I was to be flying with him on our own for five hours straight. How did I survive that!**

**I bet he was hoping to live during the whole of our flight.**


End file.
